


Meet Hiroki!

by Zander_theb0i



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M, Pack Family, Werewolf Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 02:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18326417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zander_theb0i/pseuds/Zander_theb0i
Summary: A few years have passed, so Zander and Damon decided to have a son of their own, a little boy named Hiroki.





	Meet Hiroki!

**_Hiroki Levi Archarnus_ **

**_The newest member of the Red Baroh Pack_ **

All of the other wolves howled in delight as the moonlight glowed above them, granting the young one the power to transform into his wolf form. The proud parents smiled as everyone was happy for their son. 

Some thought it was a strange name for a half-moon pup.

"Well, when we were thinking of names for him, we were in Japan at the time as a vacation and it came to me, his name should be Hiroki, and i let Damon choose his middle name" Zander asked at the question, smiling. His baby was still asleep, bundled in a blanket. 

* * *

 

Later that night, the couple returned home. Damon fed Hiroki while Zander took a shower, eventually joining him. 

With his back against Damon's chest, he relaxed and let the warm steam envelope him. 

"He's beautiful, darling, he looks just like his mama" Damon stroked his baby's sides in a comforting way. "I think he looks more his daddy, his handsome and brave father" Zander retorted with a smile. 

Damon chuckled, nuzzling the side of Zander's neck.

Meanwhile, he began to clean the younger's body with a soft rag, being careful of his delicate skin. The baby whined, not used to the feeling of being washed. 

"It's okay, Hiroki, shhh it's alright sweetheart..~" Zander reasured. 

The two parents smiled at their son, their little boy, their little Hiroki.

He still remembers the day that he found out that they were going to have a baby, it was a beautiful moment in both of their lives. Damon eventually wanted a pup of his own, to teach him the ways that his own father taught him.

They wanted to be ready, to make sure that they were doing everything correctly, going to multiple sources for help and research. 

Zander was hoping that Hiroki would have more of his father's features, which indeed came true. 

The fluffy mess of dark brown, almost black, hair; along with light tan skin, with the delicacy of light green freckles

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed!


End file.
